


The Paladin's Handbook (Illegally Obtained and Abridged)

by ravensingsfire



Series: Magic on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, extra lore, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensingsfire/pseuds/ravensingsfire
Summary: This is just some world building for a fic I wrote for sortingthesockbasket's birthday.





	The Paladin's Handbook (Illegally Obtained and Abridged)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sortingthesockbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/gifts).



> Everything in italics in this chapter is what Yakov wrote as notes for his students. Some of it transferred when we leaked the partial book.

_Learn the basics quick. If you don't know all of this by your first exam, you might as well not even show up to take the damn thing._

 

**The Formation**

 

The Order of Paladins were first formed in response to the assassination of the Ancient Queen in 1346 BCE. No surviving records state her name, but it was known that she was the oldest elf alive at the time. The first Paladins were chosen from the knights of various kingdoms. Only those who were shown not to have a sensitivity to magic were trained to be protectors of the magical royal families (See Appendix A: Natural Human Allergy to Magic).

 

_It is also recommended you read the following studies in Magic Allergies: Why certain humans can stay near magical hotspots: a genetic study by H.Hoover and Are we evolving?: a look into the statistics behind the rise in magic immune humans by W. Bankcroft._

 

* * *

 

 

**The Gear**

 

The original uniform of the Paladins were as follows: a suit of armor, usually steel plate with chainmail underneath, emblazened with the crest of the royal family or, in the case of inactive Paladins, the Order's crest. With the armor, the Paladins also carried a long sword, a longbow, a quiver of fifty arrows, and a kite shield with either the royal family's or the order's crest (depending on the active status of the Paladin in question).

 

_You better be glad we updated. That was around 150 kilos of extra weight, more if your charge was a child that had to be carried._

 

The modern gear set was designed in 1970 and has had only minor adjustments to fit with the current fashion of the times. All Paladins, male and female, must wear a specially tailored black pantsuit that conceals a gun and/or throwing daggers, a starched white collared shirt that must not have more than two buttons unused, specially made black boots that hide the steel toe, and a case that holds the charge's medical information and the Paladin's orders. Most cases used today are known as pocket watches, and while they share the shape and name of the time piece, there is no clockwork present. Pocket watches are simply discrete carrying cases for the Paladin's orders and the charge's medical information. Along with these clothes come the armaments. During training, each Paladin chooses a weapon specification of their choice. Traditional long swords are still used though they have recently been replaced with maces, hammers, and rifles for other members of the Order. 

 

_You lose your pocket watch; you lose your job. You lose your job; you are basically dead per the discretion of the royal family you are serving._

 

* * *

 

 

** The Transformation **

(Note: this record is partially corrupted due to poor decryption of file. Some information may be missing or redacted. Proceed with caution.)

 

_Some of the public has been trying to access these files so I had our mages and our technology experts make sure the password is nearly impossible to guess. If you can't read all of this part of the chapter, you shouldn't have lost your password._

 

Upon finding a candidate to become a Paladin, the Head of the Order must perform both medical and magical test to ensure there is no latent allergy to any magical creature that the Order serves at that time. After the tests have concluded that the candidate is safe to continue to the.... Once theoretical training is complete or the candidate reaches the age of thirteen (whichever comes first) then the [redacted] begins...

 

….

….

….

 

_It is very painful, and I'm sorry we have to put you through that, but without those safeguards, you would die out long before your charge would ever need you. That could be very bad if you end up with a baby or young adult. That's why there is now a three day period of meditation before the [redacted] begins in order for the candidates to choose whether or not they are truly prepared to become Paladins._

 

* * *

 

** The Standard Duties **

 

The individual roles of each Paladin is, of course, set by the royal family they serve; however there are a few basic rules that each Paladin must follow:

 

  1. The Paladin's main focus is his or her charge. While the rest of the royal family can rely on the Paladin to protect them as well, if doing so will put his or her charge in danger, the Paladin must not act on the opportunity to save the whole of the family.

  2. The charge's emotional wellbeing is just as important as his or her physical wellbeing. If the charge is distraught, it is the Paladin's duty to remedy the situation. 

  3. The charge's confidence must be kept. As their lifelong companion, until such a time as a charge no longer requires a Paladin, the Paladin is often viewed by the charge as his or her best friend. Whatever is said in secret must be kept in secret unless the charge gives his or her permission for the information to be released. 




 

_ That being said, if such information could harm the charge, such as but not limited to suicidal thoughts, depressive moods, eating disorders, etc., the information should be immediately be brought up to the charge's next of kin. If no next of kin exists, the information must be taken directly to a trained magical medic or mage healer as to keep the charge well and safe. In this way, the rule of confidence does not outweigh the rule of safety.  _

 


End file.
